1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to a sliding intervertebral implant used during orthopedic surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal fusion procedures may comprise the entire removal of the degenerated intervertebral disc between two adjacent vertebrae and the insertion of an implant within the intervertebral space. The implant may be positioned to maintain the spine alignment and the height and angle of the intervertebral space by pushing the vertebrae apart from each other, which helps in providing stability and proper maneuvering of the spine. Lastly, fusion material may be placed within the intervertebral space, which along with the body's natural cells, promotes bone formation. The fusion occurs between the endplates of the vertebrae.
A variety of implants of different configurations for intervertebral space have been developed to accomplish the spinal fusion surgeries. Some examples include spinal fusion cages, threaded bone dowels, stepped bone dowels, etc. The spinal fusion cages are mostly used as they are easy to handle. However, these cages offer some limitations. The spinal fusion cages generally do not maintain the spine alignment and the angle and height of the intervertebral space, thus the natural curvature of the spine may be changed. Also, it is typically very difficult to insert a spinal fusion cage into the vertebrae as they contain intricately combined parts. The wedge implants also suffer from certain drawbacks such as limited ability to prevent rotational forces between the vertebrae.
Most of these traditional intervertebral space implants are designed for either one-piece or multiple-pieces. For one-piece design, the implants are generally not accommodated to extend their surface contact in situ. Thus, to increase stability between two adjacent vertebrae, they generally have to be increased in size or inserted as a pair. For multiple assembly design, on the other hand, those parts are separated with rotational joints or expanded in heights (towards adjacent vertebral bodies). Generally, these tend to lack translation for all directions or have a limitation of rotation to increase the moment arm. Also, these devices are typically unable to sustain forces from the adjacent vertebrae and provide sufficient stability to the spine. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new intervertebral implant to restore motion in a patient's back in a controlled manner while permitting natural motion with stability.